


negotiations

by killabeez



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a fic meme on LiveJournal, for the prompt First Time, Paul/Alva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	negotiations

Seeing Alva's slippers by the run-down couch, Paul says, "You do own a bed, don't you?"

"It's been a while since I used it," Alva admits, with all that implies, and that's the moment when the possibility becomes inevitable.

Later, when Paul's learned at last that Alva's mouth is as warm and sensitive as it's always looked, when they're halfway to the bedroom and past the point of turning back, Alva says on a desperate exhale, "We can't let this interfere with our work."

Paul nods. "I know."

"Just this once."

"That's all it is," Paul agrees, because Alva is staring at his mouth, and Paul's all too willing to agree with whatever Alva says if only it will shut him up.

Stumbling into the bedroom where the radiator is pinging warm, they break apart and look at the bed; it's piled high with stacks of books.

"Ah," says Alva.

Paul laughs. "You weren't kidding," he says, but as with most things, they find a way.


End file.
